gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cersei Lennister
Cersei Lennister, selten auch Cersei Baratheon genannt, ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Lena Headey gespielt und taucht in der ersten Folge der Serie zum ersten Mal auf. Cersei stammt aus dem Hause Lennister. Sie ist die einzige Tochter von Lord Tywin Lennister, die Zwillingsschwester von Jaime Lennister und die ältere Schwester von Tyrion Lennister. Sie ist zunächst mit König Robert Baratheon verheiratet. Diese Verbindung war politisch motiviert. Robert wollte seine Dankbarkeit gegenüber ihrem Vater beweisen. Dieser hatte spät, aber zu einem entscheidenden Zeitpunkt auf die Seite Roberts gewechselt und diesem so zum Sieg über König Aerys II. Targaryen verholfen. Cersei hat drei Kinder: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Zunächst werden sie für Nachkommen des Königspaares gehalten, später jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass die Kinder aus der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime stammen. Dies bleibt jedoch ein Geheimnis und wird nicht allgemein bekannt, obwohl Stannis es im ganzen Reich verbreiten lässt. Nachdem Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen wird, sieht man deutlich, dass sie auch eine sexuelle Beziehung mit ihrem Cousin Lancel Lennister hat. Biografie Staffel 1 Cersei reist mit ihrem Gemahl Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell, da Robert seinen langjährigen treuen Freund Eddard Stark bitten will, nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn als Hand des Königs in Königsmund zu fungieren. In ihrem Gefolge befinden sich neben einer langen Reihe von Dienern und Soldaten auch Cerseis Brüder Jaime und Tyrion, sowie ihre Kinder Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Die Feierlichkeiten in Winterfell nimmt sie höchst desintressiert war und zeigt sich angewidert und enttäuscht von Roberts offenen Liebeleien. Außerdem verhält sie sich gegenüner Sansa Stark, die auf Wunsch von König Robert dessen Sohn Joffrey heiraten soll, um die Häuser Stark und Baratheon noch enger aneinander zu binden, äußerst kühl und abweisend, da sie offenbar die Verbindung zwischen ihrem Sohn und ihr für nicht gut genug erachtet. Als kurz vor dem Aufbruch des königlichen Gefolges in einem Turm auf Winterfell Cersei und ihr Bruder Jaime einander beiwohnen, werden sie von Bran Stark dabei beobachtet, welchen Jaime aus dem Fenster stürzt (Bran überlebt zwar, ist aber fortan gelähmt und erinnert sich nicht mehr an das, was er gesehen hat). Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund fordert sie von Robert eine entschädigende Bestrafung für die Verletzung ihres Sohnes Joffrey, der von Arya Starks Schattenwolf Nymeria angegriffen wurde, nachdem Joffrey selbst Arya bedrohte. Da Nymeria jedoch von Arya in weiser Voraussicht fortgeschickt wurde, fordert Cersei den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady. Ned Stark übernimmt schweren Herzens die Vollstreckung des Urteils mit der Begründung, dass auch dieses Lebewesen aus dem Norden stamme und es demnach ihm zu fällt, jedoch in Wahrheit Cersei nich ihren vollen Triumph gönnen wollte. In Königsmund bestärkt Cersei Joffrey darin, bereits wie ein König zu denken und zu sprechen, tadelt ihn aber sogleich für seine unausgereiften Pläne - jedoch stimmen sie darüber ein, dass jeder, der kein Lennister ist, ein Feind sei. Zu ihrem Mann Robert pflegt sie ein distanziertes Verhältnis, wobei sie gemeinsm lachen müssen, als sie feststellen, dass ihre Ehe allein das Reich noch zusammenhält. Bei der selben Gelegenheit erklärte er ihr aber auch, dass er stets und nur Lyanna Stark allein wirklich geliebt hätte. Von Ned Stark wird sie mit dessen Nachforschungsergebnissen bezüglich der wahren Abstammung von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen konfrontiert und gibt den Inzest mit ihrem Bruder Jaime zu, rechtfertigt diesen aber mit Verweis auf die alte Targaryen-Tradition. Sie wappnet sich gegen die bevorstehende Bekanntmachung gegenüber Robert durch Ned. Kurz darauf stirbt Robert in Folge eines Jagdunfalls, wobei unklar bleibt ob und wie weit Cersei daran beteiligt war. Sie lässt umgehend Joffrey zum König ausrufen, worauf sich Ned mit seinen verbliebenen treuen Gefolgsleuten in den Thronsaal begibt. Das Schreiben von Robert, dass Ned Stark als Protektor des Reiches ausweist, wird kurzerhand von Cersei zerrissen. Er hofft nach der offenen Anzweiflung an Joffreys Recht auf den Thron vergeblich auf die Unterstützung durch Petyr Baelish und Janos Slynt. Es kommt zu einem Massaker an den Gefolgsleuten der Starks in der Stadt, wobei Ned inhaftiert, Sansa unter Arrest gestellt und alle Soldaten und Diener des Nordens, darunter Syrio Forel und Sansas Septa, getötet werden - einzig Arya gelingt vorerst die Flucht und taucht unter. Cersei gibt nach der Fürsprache durch Sansa, Petyr Baelish und Varys einer Begnadigung Ned Starks nach und beeinflusst auch Joffrey in diese Richtung. Doch obwohl Ned Stark öffentlich Joffrey als König anerkennt, seinen "Verrat" gesteht und bittet sich der Nachtwache anschließen zu dürfen, verurteilt Joffrey ihn dennoch entgegen aller Absprachen zum sofortigen Tod, was weder Cersei und Sansa, noch irgendwer sonst verhindern können. Staffel 2 Obwohl Joffrey der neue König ist, regiert Cersei in Funktion einer Königin-Regentin vorerst mit. Joffrey jedoch, der mit der Hinrichtung von Ned Stark erstmals seinen wahren Charakter offenbarte, lässt immer mehr erkennen, dass er sich nicht länger von irgendjemandem Bevormunden lassen will, da schließlich er der König sei. Eigenmächtig lässt er den Thronsaal im Roten Bergfried umgestalten und verleiht ihm ein weitaus düsteres Äußeres. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lässt er gegenüber Cersei erkennen, dass er sowohl von den Gerüchten um seinen Onkel Jaime (bezüglich Cersei), als auch den Liebschaften seines vermeintlichen Vaters Robert weiß. Tief beleidigend fragt er seine Mutter nach anderen Kindern, außer seinen "Legitimen", was Cersei mit einer Ohrfeige beantwortet. Joffrey droht ihr mit dem Tod bei einer dergleichen Wiederholung. Cersei sitzt an Joffreys Stelle dem Kleinen Rat vor und reagiert sehr angespannt auf die überraschende Ankunft von Tyrion, der süffisant seine neue Stellung als stellvertretende Hand des Königs bekannt gibt. Tywin Lennister wurde eigentlich von Joffrey als Hand berufen, doch dieser führt für ihn den Krieg gegen Robb Stark, welcher wiederum für die Freilassung seiner Schwestern, der Übergabe der Leichname seines Vaters und seiner Gefolgsleute und die Abdankung von Joffrey und Cersei kämpft. Sie nimmt im Rat zugleich entgegen, dass sich der Norden unter Robb Stark zu einem unabhängigem Königreich des Nordens erklärt hat und sowohl Stannis als auch Renly BaratheonRenly BaratheonAnspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erheben und Heere aufstellen. Das Gesuch der Nachtwache, nach mehr Unterstützung, für die sich Tyrion stark macht, wird von ihr mit einigen Floskeln abgelehnt. Von Tyrion werden ihr einige politisch sehr gekonnte Verluste beigebracht. So büßt sie in kürzester Zeit ihre Vertrauten Janos Slynt, Großmaester Pycelle und Lancel Lennister (mit dem sie in Abwesenheit von Jaime ein Verhältnis beginnt) ein. Zu dem wird Myrcella gegen Cerseis Willen zum Haus Martell für eine Heirat geschickt, um die Beziehungen zum Haus Martell wieder zu verbessern und Verbündete im Krieg zu gewinnen. Cersei hingegen gelingen nur geringe "Erfolge". So erreicht sie zwar über Lancel Pycelles Freilassung, doch Tyrion gewinnt mit List Lancel als Spion für sich, was Cersei nicht ahnt. Auch glaubt sie Tyrions Geliebte ergriffen zu haben, doch ist es Ros statt der eigentlichen Shae, was Tyrion aber für sich nutzen kann. In den wenigen unbeobachteten Momenten tadelt Tyrion seine Schwester für ihr Unvermögen, Einfluss auf Joffrey zu nehmen. Es sei ihr weder gelungen, die Hinrichtung von Ned Stark, noch den Massenmord an allen Bastarden von Robert Baratheon in der Stadt zu verhindern (Joffrey hatte dies ohne ihr Wissen, auf Grundlage von Jon Arryns Nachforschungen befohlen). Ebenso hat sie den Aufstand in der Stadt nicht kommen sehen. Auch die Flucht von Arya lasstet er ihr an. Cersei plant mit Joffrey die Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die vorrückenden Truppen von Stannis und lässt Tyrion absichtlich im Unklaren. Jedoch ein weiteres Mal gelingt es diesem Cersei zu überlisten und organisiert die Verteidigung fortan ohne ihr Wissen. Beim Angriff auf die Stadt zieht sich Cersei mit Sansa, Shae, Ilyn Payne und anderen in gesicherte Gemächer zurück und trinkt sich in einen immer mehr zynischen Rauschzustand, während Tyrion die Verteidigung der Stadt lange erfolgreich leitet. Sie trägt Lancel auf, Joffrey in Sicherheit zu bringen, da sie Tyrion verdächtigt, dessen Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld herbei führen zu wollen, wird von Lancel aber über die Mutlosigkeit der Soldaten bei der Flucht des Königs und über den drohenden Fall der Stadt informiert. Sie führt Tommen zum Eisernen Thron und erzählt ihm dort eine metaphorische Geschichte, in der alle großen Häuser von Westeros vorkommen, um ihn zu beruhigen und abzulenken, da sie ihm und sich selbst mit Mohnblumensaft ein ähnliches Schicksal wie dem der Targaryens ersparen will. Im letzten Moment erscheint jedoch ihr Vater Tywin mit Loras Tyrell und verkündet den Sieg. Cersei befindet sich nun momentan wieder oben auf, während jedweder Verdienst Tyrions bei der Verteidigung der Stadt Tywin zugeschrieben und seine Regierung als Hand als unfähig (weil angeblich verhurrt und versoffen) erklärt wird. Cersei rät Joffrey zu, den Wunsch von Loras und Margaery Tyrell nach einer Heirat mit ihm nachzugeben und von Sansa Stark abzulassen, was letztendlich geschiet und Joffrey bekundet nun Margaery heiraten zu wollen. Staffel 3 Cersei wird unerwartet von Tyrion um ein Gespräch gebeten. Er fürchtet nach der Schlacht in der Schwarzwasserbucht (in der er von Joffreys Königsgarde beinahe getötet worden wäre) weiter um sein Leben. Cersei gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sein Leben vermutlich weiter in Gefahr sei, jedoch nicht von ihr. In einem weiteren Gespräch wird beiden klar, dass Joffrey hinter dem Anschlag auf Tyrion in der Schwarzwasserbucht steckt. Cersei erkennt zunehmend, dass ihr Einfluss auf Joffrey noch mehr zu schwinden droht. Maergery Tyrell versteht es geschickt, Joffrey für sich einzunehmen, allein schon wegen ihrer atemberaubenden Schönheit, aber auch wegen der Denunzierung von Renly Baratheon und ihrem (offenbaren) Interesse für die Jagd und das Töten, sowie ihr Einsatz dafür, ihn beim Volk beliebter zu machen, wozu sie ihre eigene Popularität nutzt. Einzig Cersei scheint dies zu durchschauen, doch Joffrey geht nicht auf die Warnungen seiner Mutter ein. Im weiteren Verlauf deckt Cersei die Intrige des Hauses Tyrell auf, Sansa Stark mit Loras Tyrell zu verheiraten, wodurch die Lennisters ein wesentliches Pfand gegenüber Robb Stark verlieren, und Sansa als absehbare Erbin von Winterfell (niemand ahnt, dass Bran und Rickon noch leben) jenes den Tyrells als Mitgift liefern und die Tyrells selbst zum vermeintlich einflussreichsten Haus in Westeros machen würde. Sie informiert Ihren Vater Tywin von diesem Unterfangen, um in seiner Gunst wieder aufzusteigen. Allerdings misslingt ihr Plan. Zwar reagiert Tywin umgehend, doch zum persönlichem Nachteil von Cersei und auch Tyrion. Auf Tywins Anordnung hin, soll Cersei Loras Tyrell und Tyrion Sansa Stark heiraten, was er durch geschickte Verhandlungen mit Olenna Tyrell erreicht. Cersei ist strikt dagegen, wie Tyrion, der sich letztendlich aber fügen muss, und hällt fest an ihrem Willen fest ihn nicht zu heiraten. Bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion sucht Maergery das Gespräch mit Cersei und freut sich anscheinend sogar darauf, dass sie durch ihre Heirat mit Loras und sie selbst mit Joffrey zu Schwestern werden würden. Daraufhin erzählt Cersei ihr die Geschichte des Hauses Regen von Castamaer und richtet es als Warnung an das Haus Tyrell und droht Maergery damit sie im Schlaf zu erdrosseln, sollte sie Cersei jemals wieder als Schwester bezeichnen, was Maergery sichtlich ängstigt. Als die Nachricht vom Tod von Robb und Catelyn Stark eintrifft, nimmt sie dies fast teilnahmslos wahr und muss Joffrey im Zaum halten, da dieser ernneut mit Tyrion aneinander geriet, nachdem Joffrey den Kopf von Robb Stark einforderte, um ihn bei seiner Hochzeit mit Maergery seiner angeheirateten Tante Sansa Stark zum Essen servieren zu wollen. Ob seines Verhaltens wird er von Tyrion und auch Tywin kritisiert und unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden fortgeschickt, während Cersei ihn hinausbegleitet. Unerwartet taucht Jaime in Cerseis Gemächern auf und beide schauen einander wortlos an. Staffel 4 Cersei lässt Qyburn eine neue Hand für Jaime ausarbeiten, zeigt sich Jaime gegenüber jedoch distanzierter als früher. Sie wirft ihm vor, er habe zu lange gebraucht um zu ihr zurückzukehren. Seinen Avancen weicht sie aus. Cersei weilt auf der Hochzeit von Joffrey und Maergery. Beim morgendlichen Frühstück enttarnt Cersei Shae als Tyrions Geliebte gegenüber Tywin, der sie im Turm der Hand sehen will. Nach der Vermählung verhält sich Cersei Maergery beim Bankett gegenüber öffentlich freundlich. Jedoch trägt sie Pycelle auf, die von Maergrey für das einfache und arme Volk vorgesehen Essensreste an die Hunde zu verfüttern. Brienne von Tarth wirft sie wechselnde Loyalität vor und glaubt, dass diese in Jaime verliebt sei, was Brienne unkommentiert lässt. Das von Joffrey inszenierte Schaupsile um den Krieg der fünf Könige und der anschließenden Deütigung von Tyrion scheint sie als einzige neben Joffrey wirklich zu genießen. Als Joffrey vergiftet zusammenbricht eilt sie sofort zu ihm, doch er stirbt in ihren Armen. Sie verdächtigt sofort Tyrion und befiehlt ihn zu ergreifen. Cersei ist davon überzeugt, dass Tyrion Joffrey getötet hat, vermutlich sogar zusammen mit Sansa, die seit der Hochzeit verschwunden ist. Am Leichnam ihres Sohnes muss sie mit ansehen, wei ihr vater Tywin bereits beginnt, Tommen als designierten Nachfolger für sich zu vereinnahmen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment fällt Jaime über Cersei her, die sich teils frei-, teils widerwillig hingibt. Doch dies ändert nichts daran, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden immer weiter abkühlt. Cersei fragt sich, weshalb er freigelassen worden ist. Jaime versprach einst die Stark-Töchter wohlbehalten nach Hause bringen. Sie ist wütend darüber, dass Jaime dem Feind einen heiligen Eid geschworen hat und wünscht von ihm den Tod von Tyrion und von Sansa. Doch sie ereknnt, dass er nicht dazu bereit ist und schickt ihn fort. Als Tommen zum neuen König gekrönt wird, deutet sich ein erneutes Bündnis zwischen den Lennisters und Tyrells in dem Gespräch von Cersei mit Margaery an. Margaery reagiert zum Schein überrascht, als Cersei ihr den Gedanken anträgt, Tommen zu heiraten und Königin zu werden. Cersei begründet dies damit, dass er jung und unerfahren ist und Hilfe bedarf. Ferner gibt sie zu verstehen, dass sie Margaerys Absichten wohl erkannt habe und Margaery genau wie Cersei selbst genau gewusst haben, was Joffrey war. Cersei gibt sogar zu, dass die Dinge, die Joffrey getan hat, sie schockiert haben. Cersei sucht Prinz Oberyn Martell auf. Cersei gibt auch ihm gegenüber an, von der Schuld Tyrions überzeugt zu sein. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre Kinder und Oberyn berichtet, dass es Myrcella in Dorne gut geht. Cersei bittet ihn ein Schiff für Myrcellas Namenstag nachträglich als Geschenk zukommen zu lassen. In der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion gibt sie an, dass Tyrion ihr geschworen hat, es werde der Tag kommen, da sie sich glücklich und sicher füheln wird und sich ihr Frohsinn vor ihren Augen zu Asche verhwandelt. Dann würde sie wissen, dass ihre Schuld beglichen ist. Sie lässt jedoch die näheren Umstände weg. Nachdem Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf forderte, wirbt Cersei Gregor Clegane als Kämpfer an und sorgt gleichzeitig dafür, dass Bronn nicht wieder für Tyrion kämpfen wird (sie verschafft ihm eine noble Heiratspartie und Land). Als Gregor Clegane Oberyn Martell (Kämpfer für Tyrion) tötet, wähnt sich Cersei am Ziel. Cersei weilt am Bett von Gregor Clegane. Die Klinge von Oberyn war vergiftet, weshalb ihm Pycelle kaum Hoffnung auf Genesung gibt. Qyburn ist da anderer Ansicht. Cersei will Gregors Leben für dessen Dienste unbedingt retten und übergibt das Labor von Pycelle an Qyburn. Cersei wird es jedoch zunehmen Leid, ständig den Befehlen ihres Vaters zu gehrochen und eigentlich keinen Einfluss mehr am Hof zu haben. Genüsslich und für sie befreiend erzählt sie Tywin, dass die Gerüchte über sie und Jaime wahr sind, doch er weigert sich das zu glauben. Cersie meint tief in seinem Inneren weiß er, dass es wahr ist. Sie begibt sich geradwegs zu Jaime, dem sie von ihrer Beichte ihrem Vater gegenüber erzählt und ihn verführt. Erscheinen Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Galerie Cersei Thron.jpg Cersei auf Thron.jpg Cersei und Jaime.jpg Cersei und Tommen.png EddardCersei.jpg Lancelcersei-1-.png en:Cersei Lannister ru:Серсея Ланнистер pl:Cersei Lannister Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel